Courrier lointain
by Haru-carnage
Summary: Pour la nuit du Fof... Sur le thème "Fresque"


Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Fresque" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas !

C'est du Pov Lag ^^

Que représente cette fresque ? Pourquoi ma maman est partie loin ? Pourquoi on l'a enlevé ?

-Reveille- toi Lag !

-Ok !

Je descendis pour prendre mon déjeuner et comme à son habitude Sylvette servait sa soupe infame que je complimentais par peur de représailles par contre Niche mon dingo se gênait pas ! Parfois j'envie son esprit d'initiative par contre on ne peut pas qu'elle soit futée !

-Pourquoi tu souris Lag ? Tu est heureux pourquoi ?

-Je pensais juste à truc c'est tout

-Ne t'inquiète plus pour moi Lag, je sais que mon frère reviendra plus à présent !

-Sylvette tu es si gentille !

Moi et Sylvette pleurons de bon cœur quand Niche me rappelle que le boulot m'attendait que si je voulais monter à Akatsuki, la capitale, il fallait bosser et travailler dur !

Aria Link me confia du courier pour Pierfada à Yusari à l'extrême gauche donc Lag fis quelques réserves avant de partir et laissa un mot à Sylvette pour prévenir qu'il partait. Pourquoi elle s'absentait comme ça ? J'espère qu'elle va bien ?

La première partie se déroulait en cariole, bien que secoués par cet engin, ils étaient content qu'une partie du voyage se faisait pas à pied.

Dès qu'il arrivèrent au village de Crimata la cariole les laissalà

-Bon renseignons-nous sur ce village !

-Niche n'agresse pas les gens s'il te plait !

-En tant que dingo de Lag c'est d'accord

Elle est si fière et si brusqu, on voit bien qu'elle a grandis seule ! Si je tirai sur la lettre pour savoir plus sur Pierfada

-Akabane !

Les Images se succédèrent, elles montraient toute un homme qui paignait pour son amoureuse qui habitait Pierfada. Il appris qui lui faudrait pas plus de deux heures si il prenais un raccourcis très dangereux mais avec Niche ça ira il en était sur !

-Niche !

Quelques secondes après Niche sauta près de Lag ce qui eu le don de le faire sursauté

-Tu m'as fait peur ! Il y a un raccourcis mais c'est dangereux tu es d'accord si on le prend Niche ?

-Niche veut ce que Lag veut !

Ils s'avancèrent vers le raccourcis à la moitié de celui-ci un insecte-armure attaqua le jeune postier et sa partenaire. Ne faisant ni une ni deux le jeune tira sur la bête mais elle ne fut pas détruite

-Steak dit que le point faible est sous son bras

-Quel Bras ? Il y en a plein Niche !

A cet instant Steak pointa l'endroit, merci Steak !

-Akabane !

L'insecte explosa et laissa derrière lui une pluie d'étoiles à souvenir

-Bien joué p'tit gars

Ça m'étonne qu'une femme parle ainsi !

-Te viens pour le courier

-C'est ça !

-Voyons quelle fresque il m'a envoyé cette fois ! Tu veux voir ?

-C'est très impoli madame

- Voyons je t'autorise et m'appelle pas Madame ! Appelle-moi Toga !

-woah votre ami a du talent ! Mais ça représente quoi ?

A cet instant Tora pointa son doigt vers le soleil artificiel qui surplombait la capitale

-C'est pas très ressemblant !

-Tu ne le regarde pas comme mon ami et moi ! Ferme les yeux et ouvre ton âme et tu verra !

Je fermis les yeux et me vidait l'esprit quand j'ouvris les yeux le soleil était tel qu'il était peint sur la fresque. Qu'est ce que ça signifiait ?

-Tu as vu l'horreur qui fait office de soleil ?

J'étais si abasourdis qu'aucun mot sorti de mes lèvres quand je fus rétabli je me levai. Comment j'étais tombé ?

-Comment c'est arrivé ?

-ça petit tu le sauras quand tu reverra ton proche qui te manque tellement

-Comment vous savez Toga ?

-Intuition Femine !

- Vous savez beaucoup de chose Toga

- Il suffit de garder son âme ouverte et toi aussi tu sauras beaucoup de choses postier !

Ils reprirent le raccourcis et reprennerent la carriole vers la ruche. Maintenant je dois garder mon âme ouverte le plus possible

-Niche a une âme ouverte Lag ? Est que lag veut que je sois une âme ouverte

-Non ça ira Niche !

Fort de cet enseignement la jeune abeille enchainât les missions sans aucune crainte, quand il serait à la capitale ces questions auront des réponses et ils les attendaient

Fin…

(Et c'est la dernière pour cette nuit à la prochaine les amis !)


End file.
